


Is Blossomheart named after Flower?

by dragons_SRSunn



Series: Warriors Theories [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.
Series: Warriors Theories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056353
Kudos: 3





	Is Blossomheart named after Flower?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

According to the Warriors App, Sharpclaw’s mother was a kittypet named Jessamy. She had two kits. One day her Twoleg either went away or died, and was replaced by other Twolegs with Twoleg kits. These Twolegs gave the cats food that made them feel sick, and played with them too roughly, so Jessamy took her two kits, a tom-kit named Scratch and a she-kit named Flower, and left to start a new life in the wild.Scratch eventually became Sharpclaw, the deputy of SkyClan, but Flower is never mentioned again. My theory is that Sharpclaw named his daughter, Blossomheart, after her.

According to Wikipedia (yes, I looked it up) a flower is also known as a bloom or a _blossom_.

Also according to Wikipedia, a blossom is the _flower_ of stone fruit trees and other small plants.  
So a flower and a blossom are the same thing.  
Sharpclaw may have named his daughter Blossomkit thinking of his sister Flower.

Now, one might ask, if Sharpclaw wanted to name his daughter after his sister, why not just name her Flowerkit?  
I have three possible explanations:  
1\. From what we know about Sharpclaw, he definitely doesn’t seem like the sentimental type. He may not have wanted to admit, even to himself, that he was naming a kit after his sister.  
2\. Kits are usually only named after deceased cats. Sharpclaw may have wanted to name a kit after his sister, but not to acknowledge that he thought she might be dead.  
3\. My theory is entirely wrong and Sharpclaw and Cherrytail named Blossomheart Blossomkit simply because they liked the sound of it or because she had patches of fur shaped like blossoms.

Although, I also have a sub-theory that at some point in between SkyClan and the Stranger and Ravenpaw’s Farewell (look, it was a long time gap) Flower found SkyClan, joined them, received the warrior name Flowerblossom after which Blossomheart was named, and died. This is rather unlikely, because if Flower had joined SkyClan the books would probably have said something. Then again, the books never said either whatever happened to Rockshade or Shrewtooth or Egg or Creekfeather, so you never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [BlogClan](https://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/).


End file.
